Instantes de un amor de tributo
by Elphyra
Summary: Katniss mira el chico que será su compañero de distrito en los Juegos. Él, el del pan quemado bajo la lluvia en la panadería. Él, el de los sacos de harina lanzados como si fueran piedrecitas. Él, cuya mirada Katniss puede resistir cada vez menos. Él, cuyo nombre y ser hacen estallar a la chica de sentimientos. Él, Peeta Mellark, quién le confunde tanto. —Para MikahBabasonica.


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, aunque la trama está un poco cambiada.

**Aviso:** este one-shot pertenece al Amigo Invisible del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.

Es para ti, **MikahBabasonica**, y espero que te guste, y se parezca a lo que deseabas.

**Petición:** "Un_ fic donde Katniss y Peeta participen en los 74 juegos del hambre pero que, ademas de estar enamorado Peeta de Katniss, Katniss tambien este enamorada de él._"

* * *

**Instantes de un amor de tributo**

* * *

—¡Peeta Mellark!

Katniss ya no piensa más en su hermana Prim durante unos segundos para poder mirar hacia el chico que será su compañero de distrito en los Juegos. Peeta...

Él, el del pan quemado bajo la lluvia en la panadería. Él, el de los sacos de harina lanzados como si fueran piedrecitas. Él, cuya mirada Katniss puede resistir cada vez menos. Él, cuyo nombre y ser hacen estallar a la chica de sentimientos.

Él, Peeta Mellark, quién le confunde tanto.

* * *

Peeta está esperando a que alguien más le venga a visitar. Pero tras su familia, parece que Delly no lo hará. No le puede reprochar nada porqué ni su hermano se ha presentado voluntario, como con Prim...

Suspira unos segundos mientras piensa en Katniss. Podría haberse salvado, evitar la muerte y, con suerte, no ser cosechada nunca. Pero ahora ha demostrado que es valiente y leal, se ha presentado voluntaria por una niña que tiene seis oportunidades más.

Tal y como ha dicho su madre, el distrito 12 tendrá una vencedora.

* * *

Ya han llegado al Capitolio. Peeta se encuentra al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera y saludando a los capitolinos y futuros patrocinadores.

Katniss está confundida respeto a sus sentimientos hacia Peeta. Él es un tributo, como ella, alguien contra quien peleará a muerte en la Arena dentro de unos días. Pero también es el chico amable que con sus palabras logra que le palpite más fuerte el corazón.

Haymitch parece que se ha dado cuenta y por esto le ha lanzado la indirecta de que esté alerta con él, que puede ser su más letal asesino. Además, sabe que de la Arena sólo saldrá uno... y quizá será ella, en el caso de que sea del distrito 12, o quizá él.

¿Cuál de los dos tendrá más suerte?

* * *

Los capitolinos gritando fácilmente los nombres de los tributos del distrito 12, más el de ella que el de él. Nombres que se han mirado en un papelito segundos después de verlos hechos llamas. Entonces, Katniss intuye que tiene una mísera oportunidad de salir viva de ello.

Se mira durante dos segundos con Peeta, quien parece tan emocionado como ella. Nota que él le busca la mano y se acuerda de las palabras de Cinna. Desvía la mirada otra vez hacía el público mientras Peeta levanta las dos manos y todos los presentes estallan de júbilo.

En este momento de debilidad, Katniss piensa que ojalá pudieran salir dos tributos vivos de la Arena.

* * *

Peeta ha caído y Katniss oye a los Tributos Profesionales burlarse de él. Se lo mira y ve que está aún tenido en el suelo, bajo la red que estaba intentando escalar. Se maldice por la torpeza de él y se acerca al chico para decirle que los impresione. Que los tiene que impresionar.

El chico del distrito 12, tras unos segundos de confusión ya que las palabras de ella son lo contrario de lo que les ha pedido Haymitch, le hace caso. Katniss, pese a saber que sólo pueda salir uno de la Arena y que intentará ser ella, se alegra de que él demuestre su fuerza delante los orgullosos Tributos Profesionales.

Así se callan y no lo menosprecian. No lo puede permitir, él es Peeta Mellark; y ella... ella hará lo que sea por qué sobreviva cuanto más en la Arena.

* * *

Y lo entiende. "Porqué ella vino conmigo." Peeta ha dicho unas palabras parecidas hace pocos segundos. Baja la mirada, sorprendida, mientras nota como las mejillas se le tiñen completamente de rojo. Por unos segundos, Katniss agradece que ahora no tiene que salir ella.

¿Qué quiere decir? Ya lo sabe, tan claro como los gritos de los capitolinos demuestran. Si ellos lo han entendido, si Peeta lo ha dicho así, es que tiene que ser claro. Lo es. Él está enamorado de ella.

Una parte de sí lo refuta, su lado más orgulloso, ya que es una quimera, una locura... De los Juegos del Hambre sólo sale uno vivo. Ha sido así setenta y tres veces, y otra será. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene decirlo en voz alta?

Otra parte de sí lo acepta, su lado más enamoradizo, ya que ella también lo está de él. Tener esta última certeza le provoca un pequeño altibajo. No sabe cómo reaccionar, y si alza la mirada sólo ve imágenes de él y de ella separadas por pocos centímetros que hacen estallar la imaginación de los habitantes del Capitolio.

Por esto, pese a que se maldice de ello poco después de hacerlo, cuando están casi a solas con Peeta le abofetea mientras le grita:

—¡Menudas estupideces andas diciendo! —Y Haymitch le reprocha la acción hablándole de los Amantes Trágicos del Distrito 12.

Oh, claro...

* * *

Katniss está confundida y nerviosa.

Es su última noche en el Capitolio, en la mañana siguiente se va a exponer delante una Arena para un juego de vida o muerte. Y en el que ella había prometido ganar a su hermana pequeña, pero sabe que esto va a suponer la muerte del chico que le despierta ciertos sentimientos.

Él se le ha confesado. Quizá no de la forma en la que debería. Quizá no de la forma más correcta. Pero lo había hecho. Y Haymitch había dado a entender que era meramente un asunto para lograr salir vivos de la Arena.

¿De verdad? ¿Cuántos sentimientos había reflejado Peeta en sus palabras?

* * *

Peeta está confundido y nervioso.

Mañana tiene un encuentro con una Cornucopia que no le apetece para nada. Espera salir vivo de ello, aunque sería un asunto raro porqué en la Arena los del distrito 12 no suelen pasar más allá de la Cornucopia. Pero confía en Haymitch, y cree que va a respetar sus dos más importantes consejos: no vayas hacía la Cornucopia y conquista cuanto antes a Katniss Everdeen.

El segundo quizá es más suyo que del mentor, pero quiere lograrlo. Está enamorado de ella, de verdad. Piensa que ella también, pero tras la bofetada no sabe cuánta verdad hay en ello. ¿Sólo se lo había imaginado?

Por unos segundos se siente como un títere a manos del Capitolio.

* * *

Ambos salen de sus respectivas camas y se encuentran junto a una ventana, dónde admiran el paisaje nocturno del Capitolio y se confiesan algunos de sus miedos. Pero no se dicen toda la verdad, y en la mañana siguiente ambos van a pelear por la victoria.

* * *

¡Gong!

Ya está, han empezado los Juegos. El último, afortunado. El resto, desgraciado.

Peeta aún no tiene claro qué puesto va a ocupar pero, al contrario del resto que corre hacía la Cornucopia como locos, él da media vuelta bastante ágilmente y haciendo caso a su mentor corre hacía el bosque sin preocuparse por las armas y la comida que deja atrás.

Pese a que ha querido advertir a Katniss que no hiciera lo mismo que los demás, ve como ella tras un segundo de duda los imita. Preocupado por ella, piensa que ojalá salga viva del Baño de Sangre.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo, es la que tiene más aptitudes para ganar. Más que él.

* * *

Hace unos pocos días que los Juegos duran, pero para Katniss, muerta de sed, le parece una eternidad. Le ha rogado de todo a Haymitch pero él no le da respuesta. Esto, en su momento de lucidez, le ha hecho darse cuenta de que quizá haya agua cerca.

La lucidez también le ha hecho darse cuenta de que echa de menos a Peeta.

Lo encuentra algo irracional porqué no se habían relacionado antes de ser cosechados, pese a que para ella él le despierta sentimientos confusos, pero se da cuenta que en parte es porqué pertenece a casa. Pero está enamorada de él. Lo va admitiendo poco a poco, a gramos. Un poco más cada minuto que pasa.

Por suerte, Peeta Mellark aún no está muerto.

* * *

Se ha pasado la noche solo, haciendo de vigilante del grupo de los Profesionales. Se ha unido a ellos, y estos despectivamente le llaman "Enamorado". Peeta intenta no hacerles caso y macabramente piensa que un día los matará.

Aunque él no quiera ser un peón de los Juegos del Hambre.

Intenta fijarse en las luces del alba, y no pensar que en no debería estar ahí con ellos. Quizá debería haber peleado contra Cato, pese a que él le hubiera matado, antes de aliarse con ellos.

Ahora tiene que vigilar todo lo que hace porque al mínimo movimiento los demás le pueden matar. Sabe perfectamente que él sólo está ahí porque a Cato le interesa matar a la Chica en llamas. Cuando la tenga delante, cuando se pelee con ella, entonces él dejará de importar.

Es el anzuelo de Katniss Everdeen, la chica que ama.

* * *

Ella está en el árbol. Katniss Everdeen.

Definitivamente enamorada de Peeta Mellark, o esto es lo que le grita su corazón. Ha decidido que quizá debe corresponder, al fin y al cabo Peeta está enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Entonces, Katniss piensa ofuscada que qué hace él ahí. La ha traicionado, ¡y ella pensaba aceptar que está enamorada de él! Ahí arriba en el árbol Katniss mira abajo, pero no les mira a los demás, sólo a él, Peeta.

Unas horas más tarde, Rue le señala el nido. Ella sabe que lo tiene que lanzar a los de abajo. Sólo lamenta que va a tocar a Peeta, ya que observándolos ha creído entender —o más bien intuir— que él no está voluntariamente ahí. La quieren a ella. Y muerta.

Espera no matarlo.

Le quiere a él.

Y vivo.

* * *

Peeta ve como Katniss lo deja atrás. Ha huido, le ha hecho caso. Mejor.

Así ambos sobrevivirán por unos días, aunque ahora mismo Peeta teme a Cato. Él sabe que Katniss se escondía en el árbol y listo como es se dará cuenta pronto que ha salido de él parándoles la trampa, y que Peeta Mellark la ha visto y en vez de matarla o atraparla la ha dejado escapar.

Las picaduras le duelen, cree en alguna ocasión que ve doble o cuádruple, y piensa que tiene que escapar. Pero tal y como lo ha pensado también oye a Cato gritar:

—¡Ella! ¡Enamorado, ¿dónde está ella?!

* * *

Es cursi, y ninguno de los dos lo va admitir nunca, si salen vivos de esta.

Pero bajo las estrellas artificiales que crea el Capitolio, en los efímeros segundos en los que no se sienten presionados por la pelea constante de la vida y la muerte, ambos piensan el uno con la otra; casi sin darse cuenta.

Como si así se mantuvieran en vida ya que se tienen presentes en la mente. Y en el corazón.

* * *

Abre los ojos, y los grises de Katniss le miran fijamente.

Pestañea confundido, y ella desaparece.

¿Cuántas veces le ha ocurrido? Tantas que no las puede contar.

Peeta aún está vivo, pero ya no sabe cuanto tiempo hace que está así. Camuflado, escondido, desfalleciendo. No nota la pierna y tiene la sensación que ya la ha perdido, o que la perderá. Y se pide que qué sentido tiene que pensar en ello si no puede moverse. El barro es su escudo y su ataúd.

Está vivo, pero sería mejor estar muerto. Porque se pone trágico y sabe que no va a salir de ella. Cada noche le importa oír el himno de Panem. Katniss Everdeen está viva. Y mientras la chica que ama esté de pie en la Arena, Peeta tiene la sensación que una parte de sí va con ella.

En una noche vio a una chica de tez bruna, de ojos color chocolate y doce años recién hechos en el cielo. La siguiente vez que volvió abrir los ojos fue porqué Claudius Templesmith hablaba.

* * *

—¡Peeta!

Katniss se tapa la boca, más por haberse delatado que por vergüenza. ¿Ahora qué importa todo? Pueden volver ambos a casa, Claudius Templesmith lo ha dicho. Nota como el corazón le bombardea la sangre más rápido. ¡Le verá! Ojalá esté vivo.

Lo tiene que estar. Lo suficientemente vivo como para que aún no se haya muerto, y lo suficientemente muerto como para seguir con vida. Qué paradoja. Volverán ambos a casa, e intentarán reconstruir sus vidas juntos intentando olvidar que ellos vivieron en algo llamado los Juegos del Hambre.

Pero antes tienen que matar a los del distrito 2, y a Tresh.

Y antes le tiene que encontrar a él. Al chico que le gusta, al chico que le despierta estos sentimientos a los que les ha puesto el nombre de amor. Qué asco de cursilería. Le tiene que encontrar. ¡Oh, Peeta!

Por esto corre tan rápido por el bosque.

* * *

Lo ha encontrado vivo. Quizá no lo demuestra mucho pero tras todos estos duros días en la Arena, es un alívio total. Le saca todo el barro de la cara con el máximo cariño que nunca expresará. Seguramente el Capitolio se estará muriéndose de amor por aquí en sus casas. Seguro que es mejor. Pero Katniss no lo hace por ellos, por lo menos no sólo por esto.

También lo hace porqué le quiere. Por poco que se lo quiera creer. Cuando le saca el barro de la cara, Peeta le hace una sonrisa y Katniss también. Después, le besa. Y Peeta sigue con el beso. Ahí, tal cuál, no importa que estén en una Arena, que puede venir alguien por detrás y matarlos.

Pueden volver ambos a casa, y olvidarse de todo. Se tienen el uno a la otra, y así será.

Porque ambos se aman, y esto es lo más fuerte que pueden encontrar. Sólo separan sus labios para respirar.

* * *

**Hola a todos, **

**después de ser la noche de Reyes Magos, este es mi regalo para el Amigo Invisible Navideño y es para MikahBabasonica. Sé que soy pesada y rara a la hora de hacer preguntas, incluso un poco acosadora, pero aquí tienes mi único regalo. Es mi primer Peniss y va a ser sólo este capítulo, así con el final abierto para que cada uno pueda pensar lo que quiera de la continuación. Lamento no haber podido hacer más pero igualmente espero que os haya gustado, pese a que aunque era un WI se parece un montón a los libros (aunque en el fondo, como se ve, no son ellos).**

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho, sobretodo a ti, MikahBabasonica :D**

**Muchos besos, y nos leemos pronto.**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
